Awesome Ideas for a Sesshomaru Fanfic
by Alien Shadow Sesshomaru
Summary: I am not a good fanfic writer which is why I have chosen to leave these two ideas by themselves. But anyway, here's two awesome ideas I came up with about Sesshomaru which are considered to be ideas that only Rumiko Takahashi herself would come up with!
1. Toukijin's Mind Reading Powers

Recall from chapter 410 of the manga that after Sesshomaru's Toukijin got broken against Mouryoumaru's armor, he refused to repair it. And that's when Toutousai arrives and reforges Tenseiga as a weapon and gives it back to Sesshomaru who tests it out and discovers that it has the ability to send demons to the next world. But because Sesshomaru has chosen to abandon his Toukijin and didn't bother to repair it, after a while of abandoning his shattered Toukijin, the shattered Toukijin then pulsates which gives off a message to Toutousai and Toutousai (who is nieve and curious about this message given off by the shattered Toukijin) receives the message, obtains the shattered Toukijin, and goes to Sesshomaru and tells him that Sesshomaru has yet to discover Toukijin's new power and that Toukijin wishes to be reforged from Goshinki's fangs. Another thing that Toutousai says to Sesshomaru is because Toukijin was originally forged from the unworthy hands of an unworthy sword smith, Sesshomaru was unable to discover its new power (which is a sacred power). And that because Toutousai is indeed a worthy sword smith who has gained much skill over time, if Toukijin were to be reforged from his hands, Sesshomaru would then be able to discover its new power. And while Toutousai was explaining all of this to Sesshomaru, Toutousai was explaining it with a voice of curiosity because of the fact that Toutousai was unaware of the fact that Goshinki's head still exists. But after hearing Toutosai's explanation, Sesshomaru recalls from Kaijinbo's hut that the head of Goshinki might still be there in secret hiding, undisturbed, still remaining alive in this wolrd, or maybe perhaps deceased through the passage of time with no way of bringing it back to life. So therefore, Sesshomaru and Toutousai go to Kaijinbo's old hut with the two halves of Toukijin and there they find Goshinki's head in its deceased state which still has some fangs. After which, Sesshomaru brings his Tenseiga out and notices the messengers from the underworld and becomes surprised and thinks to himself that Goshinki has managed to survive for quite some time and has deceased not too long ago. Which then, of course, after thinking this, Sesshomaru heals the deceased demon head with his Tenseiga which brings it back to life once again. But once the demon head was revived, Toutousai then cringes at the sight of the revived demon head and then becomes reluctant in reforging Toukijin. Seeing this, Sesshomaru becomes angry and threats Toutousai that Toukijin be reforged. After which, Toutousai then obeys Sesshomaru and lies to himself and says that he is a strong sword smith and that he would never be overcome by any type of demonic power.

Unfortunately, after Toutousai reforged Toukijin, he was overcome by the sword which has a red glow around it. And while having Toukijin raised in the air, Toutousai (who now has red pupils) yells with a creepy voice: "Wuahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" After which, Toutousai exits the hut and goes to Sesshomaru (who is now expecting his sword) and says to Sesshomaru with a creepy psychotic tone of voice: "I have come after you...Sesshomaru!" And after he said that, he then says that if Sesshomaru wishes to receive his reforged Toukijin, that Sesshomaru would have to battle Toutousai and overcome Toukijin's evil once again. So therefore, after Toutousai said that, he then rushes up to Sesshomaru and attacks him with Toukijin. But instead of using his toxic claws to slaughter Toutousai, Sesshomaru decides to block against all of Toutousai's attacks with his Tenseiga. (NOTE: the reason why Sesshomaru didn't kill Toutousai is because over time, Sesshomaru's heart ends up further changing which means that he is not the ruthless assassin that he used to be. But he is however, harsh as always with his harsh attitude and threats). But anyway, going back to the battle between Toutousai and Sesshomaru. While Sesshomaru was blocking against Toutousai's attacks with his Tenseiga (which created a lot of electricity), Sesshomaru noticed that Toukijin has become more powerful due to the fact that while Tenseiga was blocking against Toukijin, Tenseiga started to vibrate under the pressure (NOTE: the reason why Tenseiga didn't break is because when Toutousai reforged Tenseiga as a weapon, he made Tenseiga more powerful than Toukijin. Also, Tenseiga does have physical contact with things and does remain solid as it slices things, but whatever gets sliced by Tenseiga doesn't get a single scratch except for the messengers from the underworld. But however, Tenseiga is capable of being broken. So therefore, in the battle between Sesshomaru and Mouryoumaru, if Sesshomaru were to slice Mouryoumaru's armor with Tenseiga instead of Toukijin, Tenseiga would actually break and Mouryoumaru's armor would not have a single scratch. This also goes for Tenseiga blocking against attacks. If Tenseiga were to block against something, whatever Tenseiga blocked against would not have a single scratch even if an object collided with Tenseiga at a high speed--the object wouldn't get a single scratch.) So therefore, Sesshomaru decides to put his Tenseiga away and uses an energy whip from his claws which sends Toukijin flying in the air and sends Toutousai flying back (who is unharmed). And while face down on the ground, Toutousai notices Toukijin which has just landed with its tip stuck in the ground. Seeing this, Toutousai looks up at Toukijin and reaches out towards it and yells: "Wuahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" But fortunately, Sesshomaru takes hold of Toukijin and overcomes its evil once again which returns Toutousai back to normal who now has a loss of memory. After which, Sesshomaru puts his reforged Toukijin away and tells Toutousai about what just happened to him. And after hearing about what just happened to him, Toutousai then becomes glad that Sesshomaru saved his life considering the fact that if Sesshomaru were to continue to let Toutousai battle him, that Toutousai would then be killed by the power of the sword (recall what happened to Kaijinbo when he battled Inuyasha.) And after Toutousai said that, he then says to Sesshomaru that if he were to continue to train with his reforged Toukijin, that Sesshomaru would then discover its new power. Hearing this, Sesshomaru (who is unaware of this new power) walks away with his reforged Toukijin. And while Sesshomaru is walking away, there is a view of him walking away with the rising sun.

Now here's some information detailing why Sesshomaru was unable to discover Toukijin's mind-reading powers before. When Sesshomaru first revived Goshinki with his Tenseiga and had Kaijinbo forge Toukijin, Goshinki actually desired the sword smith who forged Tetsusaiga and, of course, Tenseiga (the very sword that brought Goshinki back to life) to forge Toukijin. And that if Toutousai were to forge Toukijin, Goshinki would then pass on his mind-reading powers. But seeing that it was Kaijinbo instead, Goshinki became disappointed and refused to pass on his mind-reading powers which is why Sesshomaru was unable to discover Toukijin's mind-reading powers. But however, Toukijin had an unknown secret message which was the message that was given off when Sesshomaru broke his Toukijin and abandoned it (the message that Toutousai received which was that Sesshomaru has yet to discover Toukijin's new power and that Toukijin wishes to be reforged from the fangs of Goshinki and also that if Toutousai were to reforge Toukijin, that Sesshomaru would then be able to discover its new power). Also, I think it was Toukijin's desire to live on and be with its master that sent out this secret message, or maybe before the sword "died" that's when it gave off this secret message. (NOTE: Toukijin knew about Goshinki not passing on his mind-reading powers because of Kaijinbo which was the secret message Toukijin had all along a very secret message which was finally sent out). So therefore, while Toutousai was reforging Toukijin, Goshinki (who was once again revived by Tenseiga) is now aware that Toukijin gave off this secret message. So therefore, seeing that it was Toutousai who was reforging Toukijin, Goshinki became pleased. And because of that, while Toutousai was reforging Toukijin, Goshinki decides to pass on his mind-reading powers. So therefore, before Toutousai took a fang out of Goshinki's mouth, Goshinki's red eyes lit up even brighter which means that his mind-reading powers have been passed on through his fangs. And once Toutousai was done reforging Toukijin, he was controlled by the power of the sword (like how Kaijinbo was). But because Goshinki is now interested in Sesshomaru (who has overcome Goshinki's evil power over the sword once before and is the sword's true owner), Toutousai went to Sesshomaru and battled him instead of Inuyasha. But the reason why Toutousai battled Sesshomaru is because Goshinki was not willing to give up his sacred power that easily. So therefore, Sesshomaru had to avoid Toutousai's attacks and had to overcome Goshinki's evil power over the sword once again.

Also, when Goshinki refused to pass on his mind-reading powers because of Kaijinbo, there is a flashback that goes back to that very moment which is a flashback of Kaijinbo who is about to take some fangs out of Goshinki's mouth, but senses Goshinki's spirit which refuses to pass on its true power (which is Goshinki's sacred mind-reading powers).

"Such a reluctant spirit," Kaijinbo says while looking at Goshinki angrily. "You refuse to pass on your true power………………..WHY," Kaijinbo asks angrily. And after Kaijinbo asked that, he then senses the reason why Goshinki refuses to pass on his true power which is because Goshinki sees Toutousai as a more worthy sword smith because he is the one who forged Tetsusaiga, and of course, Tenseiga (the very sword that brought Goshinki back to life). Sensing this, Kaijinbo becomes angry and says that he is the one who is going to forge Toukijin whether Goshinki likes it or not. But after Kaijinbo said that, he then calms down and says: "But no matter, even without this demon's true power, Toukijin will still be an unstoppable force!" And after Kaijinbo said that, the flashback ends.

But now that Goshinki has passed on his mind-reading powers to Toukijin and because Toukijin has this sacred power (which is a power that Sesshomaru would discover if he were to continue to train), Toukijin is now more powerful than it was before because if Toukijin were to slice Mouryoumaru's armor, Toukijin would not break because if it were to slice Mouryoumaru's armor, a bunch of electricity would occur which would prevent Toukijin from breaking (which is electricity that is very powerful). As a matter of fact, the reforged Toukijin is guaranteed to slice through Mouryoumaru's armor! This is because the force that is applied is not only the power of Goshinki's spirit and his fangs, but also his sacred mind-reading powers which is Goshinki's true power which is what generates the extremely powerful electricity around Toukijin when it slices things and is what has a great deal of damage upon any object Sesshomaru slices with his Toukijin. In addition, the energy blasts from Toukijin are different because they now contain a massive amount of electricity.

If Sesshomaru were to continue to train with his reforged Toukijin, the current of electricity that prevents Toukijin from being broken would become much more faster and hotter and the energy blasts from Toukijin would also become much more faster and hotter due to the fact that as Sesshomaru continues to train, Toukijin's mind-reading powers become more and more powerful until eventually Toukijin is able to read minds. So therefore, I don't think that the reason why Toukijin has become more powerful is because it has been reforged by Toutousai--it is because Toukijin now has Goshinki's sacred mind-reading powers which has made Toukijin much more powerful.

Finally, because Sesshomaru has been undergoing intense training with his Toukijin, he has now discovered Toukijin's mind-reading powers. Now that Sesshomaru has discovered Toukijin's mind-reading powers, if Sesshomaru were to aim Toukijin towards a person's forehead, whatever thoughts that person would be thinking would be processed into Toukijin. Which then, while those thoughts are being processed, Toukijin would then have a glow around it and the processed thoughts would be spoken out loud from Toukijin. But even though those thoughts are spoken out loud, Sesshomaru is the only one who can hear those thoughts. In addition, Sesshomaru can also use Toukijin to seek out answers to any questions he might have. For example, if a person knows the answer to a question Sesshomaru has, but refuses to give the answer to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru could then aim Toukijin towards that person's forehead and receive the answer.


	2. The Toxic Bright Green Tetsusaiga

(NOTE: Sesshomaru ends up becoming a total psycho path due to all of his intense training which has reverted his heart to once it was before which is why Sesshomaru ends up killing Inuyasha and claiming his Tetsusaiga. But as time passed with Sesshomaru undergoing intense training, he ends up becoming more powerful than Inuyasha and his father combined and has evolved poison powers. Because of that, when Tetsusaiga gets reforged from one of Sesshomaru's fangs, that makes Tetsusaiga a deadly lethal poison fang that unleashes extremely powerful acid green wind)!

**Information About Sesshomaru's Training Area**: a mystical, far away place that has tall green grass, a beautiful sparkling lake abundant with fish, and many upon many trees surrounding this sacred area! In addition, this is not only a place where Sesshomaru trains to become much more faster, stronger, and to predict in enemy's every move, but is also where Sesshomaru as well as Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un live.

And now, without further to explain, here's the new information you've been waiting to hear:

Sesshomaru has now assassinated Inuyasha and has officially claimed his Tetsusaiga, but then shatters it in half with his mind-reading Toukijin due to his intense hatred towards Inuyasha and his father (and, of course, to have it reforged from one of his own fangs so that Tetsusaiga would truly have a new master)! And later, when 3 days have passed, Toutousai (who had no choice but to reforge Tetsusaiga from one of Sesshomaru's fangs due to Sesshomaru's harsh attitude and his threats) was done reforging Tetsusaiga and appears to Sesshomaru at his training area and hands Sesshomaru his reforged Tetsusaiga and says to Sesshomaru that Tetsusaiga has reached a whole new level of power now that it has been reforged from one of his fangs and then speaks to Sessshomaru saying that he should now test it out and see just how powerful it is. Hearing this, Sesshomaru takes his reforged Tetsusaiga from Toutousai and walks towards a place to test it out. But when Sesshomaru started to test out his reforged Tetsusaiga, when he made it transform, there was an emission of toxic bright green light which made Sesshomaru surprised who now looks down at Tetsusaiga with a look of astonishment. Seeing this, Toutousai speaks to Sesshomaru saying that the light emitted from Tetsusaiga is different now with an interested tone of voice. But while Tetsusaiga was in its transformed state, Sesshomaru notices that it is no longer the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga and asks what happened to the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga due to the fact that there are no longer any dragon scales on it. Hearing this, Toutousai explains with much detail. But after Toutousai's explanation, Sesshomaru then decides to test out his reforged Tetsusaiga and becomes very amazed at the results which are explained in the next few paragraphs!

Now that Toutousai has reforged Tetsusaiga from one of Sesshomaru's fangs, Sesshomaru's fang has overcome both Inuyasha's and father's fangs (which were the fangs that were used to forge Tetsusaiga). So therefore, Tetsusaiga no longer contains Inuyasha's and father's power—it now only contains Sesshomaru's power. Also, when Sesshomaru wielded the reforged Tetsusaiga, it was not heavy for him like it was for Inuyasha when Tetsusaiga has been reforged from one of Inuyasha's fangs. But because Tetsusaiga originally contained Inuyasha's and father's power (their fangs) which contained the power for Tetsusaiga to turn red, the Kongousouha, and is also the reason why Tetsusaiga was the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga, these 3 things are now gone due to the fact that Sesshomaru's fang has overcome Inuyasha's and father's fangs which means that Tetsusaiga has started out brand new and no longer contains the ability to turn red, the Kongousouha, and is no longer the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga. Also, Tetsusaiga no longer has the ability to gain new powers like it did before because Sesshomaru's fang is a reluctant fang that has chosen to rely on its own power which is a part of who Sesshomaru is who is a person who chooses to rely on his own power and no one else's which is the reason why Tetsusaiga no longer has the ability to gain new powers like it did before (by sucking in blood, energy waves, etc.). But despite this, Tetsusaiga is actually much more powerful than it was before which means that if Sesshomaru were to slice a barrier, the Tetsusaiga itself (which no longer has the ability to turn red) is enough to slice through the barrier. But now that Tetsusaiga is a giant poisonous fang, when Tetsusaiga turns green, it has nothing to do with the fact that Tetsusaiga before had the power to turn red in order to break through barriers. The reason why Sesshomaru's Tetsusaiga would turn green is because Sesshomaru has the ability to make his fangs turn green when he is a giant dog demon (his evolved poison powers which he has acquired through all of his intense training training that has made Sesshomaru more powerful than Inuyasha and his father combined)! In addition, now that Tetsusaiga has been reforged from one of Sesshomaru's fangs, Tetsusagia is now virtually impossible to break and is also virtually impossible to reverse its transformation as well!

Now that Tetsusaiga has been reforged from one of Sesshomaru's fangs, if Sesshomaru were to use the Wind Scar, before Tetsusaiga becomes powered up with wind, the Tetsusaiga turns bright green which means that it has become poisonous. And when the wind surrounds the toxic bright green Tetsusaiga, the wind absorbs the bright green poison. So therefore, when Sesshomaru uses the Wind Scar, Tetsusaiga turns green and poisonous and the toxic bright green Tetsusaiga which has toxic bright green rays of light shining from it would have toxic bright green wind whirling around it that would demolish everything like acid when unleashed. Which then, whatever was demolished by the toxic bright green wind would be in a corroded state and would be smoking with toxic bright green smoke. So therefore, if Sesshomaru were to use the Toxic Wind Scar to slaughter a giant demon, the demon would be demolished by acid green wind. Which then, when the demon parts fall to the ground, they would be in a corroded state and would be smoking with toxic bright green smoke. And because the demon parts would be in a corroded state, the flesh of the demon parts are already eaten away which means that the bones of the corroded demon parts are exposed. And after Sesshomaru is done using the Toxic Wind Scar, the toxic bright green wind that surrounds the toxic bright green Tetsusaiga disappears and Tetsusaiga returns to its normal color. Also, if Sesshomaru were to use the Backlash Wave, the giant energy blast that was fired at Sesshomaru would be overtaken by toxic bright green wind and the demon who fired the giant energy blast at Sesshomaru would be demolished by toxic bright green whirlwinds along with the giant energy blast.

Another thing is that you already know that when Tetsusaiga transforms, yellow light is emitted. Which then, after this burst of yellow light, Tetsusaiga is then in its transformed state. But now that Tetsusaiga has been reforged from one of Sesshomaru's fangs, this yellow light is now replaced with toxic bright green light. So therefore, if Sesshomaru were to make Tetsusaiga transform, there would be a burst of toxic bright green light and Tetsusaiga would then be in its transformed state (as a giant poisonous fang). In addition, now that Tetsusaiga has been reforged from one of Sesshomaru's fangs, if Sesshomaru were to slice something with Tetsusaiga, whatever it sliced would be demolished with an acidic sound. And whatever was demolished would be smoking with toxic bright green smoke. So therefore, if Sesshomaru were to run Tetsusaiga up through a giant demon, while Tetsusaiga is slicing its way up through the giant demon, there is toxic bright green light being produced and the giant demon is being corroded and is smoking with toxic bright green smoke. Also, you already know that Sesshomaru can activate his claws to be poisonous and green whenever he wants. So therefore, this also goes for Tetsusaiga. So therefore, if Sesshomaru were to slice something with the toxic bright green Tetsusaiga (which of course, has toxic bright green rays of light shining from it), the acid affect would be much more powerful.

In addition, you already know that when Tetsusaiga is in its transformed state, it is actually a giant fang. But now that Tetsusaiga has been reforged from one of Sesshomaru's fangs, when Tetsusaiga is in its transformed state, it is a giant poisonous fang. But now that Tetsusaiga has been reforged from one of Sesshomaru's fangs, if Inuyasha were to still be alive and wield it, Tetsusaiga would no longer transform for him—it would now only transform in Sesshomaru's hands. But even though Tetsusaiga is now a giant poisonous fang in its transformed state, when Tetsusaiga is in its normal state (its untransformed state), it is not poisonous which means that Tetsusaiga would have no power if anyone else were to wield it. But the reason why Tetsusaiga would no longer transform for Inuyasha is because after Tetsusaiga has been reforged from one of Sesshomaru's fangs, his fang has overcome both Inuyasha's and father's fangs which obviously means that Sesshomaru's fang had its own accord which was to be a reluctant fang that chooses not to gain new abilities and to only transform in the hands of Sesshomaru. So therefore, not only has Sesshomaru overcome father's barrier that was supposed to keep him from wielding Tetsusaiga, but he has also overcome Tetsusaiga transforming in someone else's hands. 

Now going back to Sesshomaru who is now done testing out his reforged Tetsusaiga. When Sesshomaru sheathed Tetsusaiga which resulted in Tetsusaiga transforming back to normal which also emitted toxic bright green light, Tetsusaiga's sheath got corroded and was smoking with toxic bright green smoke. Seeing this, Toutousai becomes shocked and says that he would promise to repair the corroded sheath and upgrade it to a poison resistant sheath that would be resistant to the toxic bright green light that is emitted from Tetsusaiga. After Toutousai said that, Sesshomaru then gives Toutousai the corroded sheath and Toutousai then takes off and says that he would promise to return with the upgraded sheath. And later after Toutousai repaired Tetsusaiga's sheath and upgraded it, he then gives it back to Sesshomaru. So therefore, now that Sesshomaru has received the upgraded sheath, if Sesshomaru were to unsheathe Tesusaiga which would result in a burst of toxic bright green light as a result of its transformation, Tetsusaiga's sheath would not be corroded. This is also the same if Sesshomaru were to sheath Tetsusaiga.

So there you have it! Tetsusaiga has been reforged from one of Sesshomaru's fangs and has evolved into a giant poisonous fang that unleashes acid green wind that is very hot and extremely acidic. Also, because Sesshomaru's poison powers have evolved due to all of his intense training, when Sesshomaru is a giant dog demon, his fangs are "charged" which means that no poison is required to be sent from his body to his fangs in order to make them turn green. Instead, they turn green by themselves (which are evolved fangs that, when turned green, the toxic bright green fangs which have toxic bright green rays of light shining from them would corrode material more effectively than his acid saliva). Because of that, this is why Sesshomaru's Tetsusaiga would turn green. But because Sesshomaru's poison powers have evolved due to all of his intense training, they are no longer in the form of a darkish green colored gas. Instead, they are in the form of plasma (the 4th state of matter which is basically an ionized gas). An example of plasma is the energy that comes from the sun which is a gas that is in the form of light. So therefore, this is also the same for Sesshomaru's Toxic Wind Scar which means that the color of the toxic bright green Tetsusaiga and the color of the toxic bright green wind is not the same color of the poisonous green gas that comes from Sesshomaru's claws which is a darkish green color. Instead, it is a bright green color which is a color that is shown in this picture:

(NOTE: this is just an ordinary picture of green light. But pretend that this green light is the toxic bright green wind from Sesshomaru's Toxic Wind Scar because if Sesshomaru were to unleash the Toxic Wind Scar, the toxic bright green wind that is unleashed would be in the form of the green light shown in this picture. But ignore the colors of white and blue in the middle).

http / i12. photobucket .com/albums/a219/Mewtox/untitled. jpg

Here's another notice. All of the spaces that you notice in this url—delete those spaces in order to make this a complete url. That way, you'll get to see this picture! Also, after http, there is supposed to be a colon and two slashes!


End file.
